New Job
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: "I wasn't expecting to see you here. In fact, I was hoping that I would never have to see you again" "I was actually hoping that there wouldn't be anyone from your school here, so that I wouldn't have to crush your precious little dreams" After middle school, Lucas and Maya went to different schools. They hate each other. How will they cope when forced to be partners in a law firm?
**Hi! This is just an idea that I had last night, so I'm just going to post it and see if people like it or not? Please review and tell me if I should continue or if it's a waste of time! Thanks!**

 **New Jobs**

"Mr Friar," Maya said dryly as she walked through the foyer towards him. "I was not expecting to see you here. In fact, I was hoping I would never have to see you again," Lucas eyed her up and down with a disapproving look on his face.

"Me neither, "he replied, a sneer on his face. "Actually I was hoping that no one from _that school_ would be here, such a tragedy if I had to crush their pathetic little dreams" Maya smiled sweetly at him, faking a ditzy laugh.

Oh what she wouldn't give to rip his balls off and feed them to some vultures. Or his eyeballs could be pecked out by giant Eagles. Happy ideas so early in the morning!

They hadn't seen each other really for seven years, since middle school ended and they went to different high schools, private for Lucas and community for Maya. Griffin House and the Grange. Griffin house had been proclaimed as the best school in the state, and the Grange the worst.

Fights between the two schools had been frequent – as they shared a bus park – and Maya engaged in bitch fights with Riley almost weekly, because she had chosen to follow Lucas to the private school.

Maya was usually at the centre of all these wars as she had a knack for creating trouble and had been suspended at least nine times throughout her time at the school, whereas Lucas preferred to stay out of it and focus on his studies. Whenever there was a fight, he would always be there in the background, silently supporting his school with a sneer glued to his face.

What surprised everyone at Maya's old school were her high A-level results. There was even an investigation into whether or not she had cheated, but since nothing was found, they remained on her CV, a key factor on what helped her get this job.

In truth, she had found someone's old revision notes in a book from the library, and revised from them for two months prior to the examinations. Needless to say the whole school was shocked when she passed with all A*'s. her friends, though there were few, were all supportive of her getting this new job, and she was hoping it would decrease the chances of her becoming like Katy.

Although she loved her mother a lot, and understood how hard it was for her, she did not want to end up the same way. Alone, poor, and with a generally crap life.

So she had applied for this job as a prosecution lawyer in the same law firm that Topanga used to work for. Sadly, the job required her to have a partner for each case, and the people running the firm had decided to put her with the only other new lawyer here, Lucas Friar, who was coincidentally her old enemy.

As soon as middle school had finished, Maya started attacking Lucas and his house, just small things like toilet-papering his mansion, and throwing eggs at his sports car. It was just a way to let out her anger, and to get revenge on him for having everything she didn't. And for being a total bastard who didn't care about anyone or anything anymore.

He wasn't the same boy that had delivered a baby horse back in Texas. He was a changed boy. A new boy. A boy that belonged in Griffin House, with all the stuck-up rich kids like Riley, who, no offence, was a bitch now. Even Farkle had left her to go to a science program at Thornton college, a place so expensive there were only about 17 pupils in each year group. So all of her friends had gone on to a better life after middle school. Not her. She had started at a shit school, gone into a Goth/Grunge/Alternative phase at the start of year 10 and she still hadn't come out of it.

As it stood today, she only had this job because of Topanga's lingering maternal instincts, since when the interviewer first looked at her he physically recoiled. She couldn't really blame him though.

She had had on her ripped black jeans, camouflage jacket, black rib top and leather choker, complete with army boots and heavy eyeliner. She'd even had a nose piercing to finish the look. That was probably one of her smarter ensembles as well. What she had on today was a completely different outfit brought especially for the occasion.

She had put on a dark blue pencil skirt, a cream blouse with red buttons, and black heels. Admittedly, the skirt was too short, the blouse to tight, and the heels too high, but it worked, in a kind of slutty-apprentice-who-sleeps-with-the-boss type way. She'd even done her hair in a bun for maximum professionalism.

Lucas looked her up and down with disdain evident on his face, his expression making it clear that he was not impressed with the way she was dressed. But did she care? Nope. If she had cared what people had thought of her through high school, she would have been a very different person indeed.

Everyone had thought that she slept with her art teacher, Mr Roberts, as she had spent loads of time in the art room after and before school. The truth was that she just had to finish all her pieces there as there was no way for her to do them at home, but there was no harm in letting everyone spread rumours if it boosted their self-esteem.

She couldn't wait to start her new job, and get on with her life, even if it meant having to work with _Lucas._ This was going to be an interesting year.

Thanks for reading! As I said earlier, please tell me if you think I should continue with it or not. Reviews are love, and help me improve my writing! Love,

Unicorns xxx


End file.
